To Be Mine
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Shuichi wonders what he can get Yuki for Valentine's Day, only to discover the answer, and it's quite an easy one at that... YukixShuichi Gravitation EX SPOILERS


_**To Be Mine**_

_**By:** LilyGinnyBlack_

_**Disclaimer: None of these characters or major plot events belong to me, they all belong to Maki Murakami-sensei.**_

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! In light of V-Day I've decided to write this little one-shot. I thought about making it a two-shot, and having the second part up on White Day, but I'm still undecided about that. Anyway, this is only my second Gravitation fanfic, so there might be a lot of things wrong with it, so please tell me if there is. Also, there are **MAJOR SPOILERS** for _Gravitation EX_, so if you don't want to be spoiled don't read, and if you already know (or don't care) then please, carry on. : P_

/\/\

_What would it take…_

**It** was approaching, and that approach was moving quite fast, of that, one could be assured. What was this fast approaching thing of which is being spoken of:

Valentine's Day.

/\/\

Shindo Shuichi wasn't quite sure how to handle this holiday. Christmas, that had been easy, New Years, that had been fun, but Valentine's Day…that was going to be tough. Would he dare to get Yuki something or, perhaps, would Yuki get him…No, wait, scratch out that last thought. Shuichi knew for a fact that Yuki wouldn't get him something for Valentine's Day, so that meant that Shuichi would have to get Yuki something instead.

Shuichi had no issues with the thought of that, no issues with the emotions behind getting his lover something for Valentine's Day…but he did have an issue with what **exactly** he should get said lover for Valentine's Day. Yes, if anything, that was the major issue at hand, and with only a day to go, poor Shuichi wasn't feeling all too confident in himself.

**What** could he get?

Chocolate…well, Shuichi knew that Yuki liked chocolate, but only when they…well, he wouldn't let his mind travel there-he didn't feel like having a nosebleed at the moment-thank you very much.

A stuffed animal…okay, so Shuichi would like that-not Yuki, and Shuichi had known this too…but it had been worth a thought…hadn't it?

Flowers…Yuki would just complain about how much money was wasted…and how the flowers smelled bad…and Shuichi would probably get near dead ones, what, with his horrible lack of common sense and observation skills.

A card…Once again, a waste of money…and if Shuichi wrote anything inside it, Yuki would just remind him of the fact that his writing sucks-err-Yuki would **have** reminded him that he had sucky writing-so, that gift was now out no matter what.

Sigh. Okay, here was Shuichi's last shot! A fancy restaurant…there was nothing too girly about the gift, food is a necessity so it wouldn't be a waste of money, Yuki couldn't criticize him on any of his defaults, and nothing could go wrong…okay, well, the food could be bad, but what was the chance of that?

So, for one glorious moment Shuichi had the answer to his horrendous dilemma, that was, until Shuichi realized one thing…_What was the name of that restaurant Yuki liked again?_

He was hopeless.

/\/\

Riku watched "mama" pace around the room again and again and again. His head felt dizzy. Riku was clueless to what was bothering his mama; his mama hadn't been like this yesterday, so why was he like this today?

He felt himself blink and continued to watch. Riku just sat on the sofa, nice and calm, though Shuichi cried out in desperation-ready to go into a bout of melodrama-yet, Riku got shocked by the sound.

He didn't like the sound and he didn't like the feeling of being shocked-so he cried too.

Thus, the small boy began to cry with his mama.

/\/\

Laying upon the bed Yuki let out a sigh, damn was he bored. He couldn't write, couldn't read, couldn't cook-he was useless…and he was really bored. Seeing the color black all day long wasn't all too thrilling, especially for someone who knew colors...no, someone who **had known** colors.

Really, how long had it been since Yuki found himself temporarily blind, in all truth, the said individual had lost count-and patience-all he wanted at the moment was his sense of sight back. Not too much to ask for, now was it?

Yuki's silence was broken by two loud wails, both childish, though one sounded more child-like then the other. Damn, what did Shuichi do this time, and to get the little brat crying too!

All that could be said for Shuichi now was, uh-oh, no matter of the fact that Yuki was blind he was also; bored, impatience, and now-royally pissed. What could be the outcome of all three of those mixed together-let's put it like this-nothing all too good.

Hands outstretched Yuki slowly made his way to the door with very little trouble, for he knew his own bedroom extremely well, the wails continuing to ring in his ears. Once his hand was wrapped around the door handle, he centered all his frustration onto that poor little piece of metal, and gripped it tight. Then, with a force brought forth from more then just anger alone, the door banged open.

The wailing stopped. Shuichi snapped his head back down (for it had been upward as the horribly childish cries left his mouth) and Riku snapped his head up (for his head had been downward); both eyes were wide in surprise (though Yuki had no way of knowing this) and neither one seemed all too happy.

Yuki heard Shuichi gulp. Good, the annoying idiot knew he was in trouble.

And, oh boy, was Shuichi in trouble…But, then again, when is he not?

/\/\

Now, you see, Shuichi's brain seemed to have stopped processing when he spotted the look upon his lover's face. It seemed as if he could only comprehend three things:

Yuki was angry.

Yuki was livid.

Yuki was pissed.

And, of course, his brain couldn't come around to the fact that all three of those things…were the same. But then, Shuichi wouldn't be Shuichi if he had, right? That's right, so now, were just going to move right along.

Yuki slowly started making his way toward the pink haired man, yet, with each step and with the prolonged silence and the inability to see the fear in the younger man's face-Yuki's anger started to dwindle. Shuichi just watched as his lover began to wander close to him, though, slightly off track.

His eyes widened and he was once again hit with the fact that **his** independent Yuki was now dependent **upon him**. It was a muse Shuichi found he was almost unwilling to accept. He couldn't take care of Yuki in the way that Yuki needed, but, from now on…

It was then that he found it. The perfect gift for Yuki; it was nothing that could be bought, nothing that could be made; nothing that could be eaten, sung, or written. No, what Shuichi would give to Yuki was himself. He would be there for Yuki no matter what, be there for him more then he ever had been there for Yuki before. It was what Yuki needed and what Yuki wanted. Shuichi knew this, even if god be damned, before Yuki would ever truly say it.

Thus, Shuichi walked up to Yuki, who had given up on his hunt for the said individual, and was about to give the older man a hug. Yet, a soft murmur of, "Mama," was heard. Shuichi just turned his head towards the small child and put his forefinger to his lips. The boy closed his mouth and nodded his head. Then Shuichi embraced Yuki, both slowly descended to the floor.

Shuichi just held Yuki close to him. Hours passed as he held the blond man. He had held Yuki until he had fallen asleep and had motioned for Riku to curl up with them. And it was in that moment that Shuichi knew what it would take for Yuki to say, "Be mine." It would just take his embrace and his love.

It was really quite simplistic.

**It** was fast approaching, that Valentine's Day, but Shuichi was no longer worried. He knew what he **wanted** to give to Yuki and knew what he **had** to give to Yuki, and it was his unconditional love and support.

And that was it.

Yep, that was all.

/\/\

_A/N: Well, that's the end of it, I hope you all enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care and have a happy Valentine's Day…erm…night? Lol. : D_


End file.
